Funds are sought to support the attendance of young investigators at the 25th annual meeting of the Fetal and Neonatal Physiological Society (FNPS) to be held September 13-16, 1998 at the UCLA Conference Center at Lake Arrowhead. This international meeting of obstetricians, pediatricians, and basic scientists will focus on the endocrinology, growth, behavior, brain development, and cardiovascular physiology of the fetus and newborn. The presentations will include studies of pathological states such as hypoxia/asphyxia, nutritional alternations, and endocrine perturbations. A special session on prenatal influences on early postnatal development, co-sponsored by the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development, will be featured. The selection of young scientists will be made by the Organizing Committee on the basis of 1) quality of scientific research; 2) intellectual ability and motivation; 3) commitment to an academic career; 4) sponsorship by their research group; and 5) appropriate representation of women, racial/ ethnic minorities, and persons with disabilities. Attendance at 1998 Lake Arrowhead FNPS meeting will help these young investigators become better acquainted with critical scientific questions, current methodology, and leading international investigators. Supporting the attendance of young investigators at key conferences, such as the one in Lake Arrowhead, is crucial to the future of fetal and neonatal research.